


Yes

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes one word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

The day your world ends is not the day you give up.    
  
  
The day your world ends is a warm, sunny morning in Detroit and it ends not with a bang, not with a fight, with blood, with guns blazing, standing side-by-side like you always imagined, but with one whispered word and everything that was cracked now shatters. There is no comfort, no brother, and no warmth even as the high morning sun beats down upon you, and when you look up with broken eyes, you see that the sky is tinged blood red.    
  
  
The day you give up is the day you stop trying  _because that’s what he would have wanted_ ; stop trying to care, to breathe, to live and the dark winter’s night is as cold and icy as you. The night has been sliced in two; there are no stars, no moon and the world is grieving.    
  
  
You give yourself over with the same word that cost you everything; that cost you your world. You do not see blue eyes that plead with you, that love you, that would give the second chance you dare not dream of because you never deserved it and  _he’s gone_ .    
  
  
The burning, blazing light consumes you and with the last breath that is truly yours, you whisper one word, one name.    
  
  
“Sammy.”    
  
  
And then...    
  
  
Nothing.


End file.
